Reinvention of Bella Swan
by OurHappyEnding
Summary: I have to change myself. I can't be the weak girl anymore who lets everyone walk all over her. Nope that's not going to be again. I won't let it happen. So I decided that I needed change. Not only did I need change I need to find myself. I need to find Isabella Marie Swan. And to find her I needed to get rid of his 'Bella' and find my 'Bella'.
1. Change

Bellas POV

He left me…. He didn't want me. I thought there was something wrong with me but then I realized that it wasn't me with the faults. It was him. Edward Cullen. I can't believe I let him control my life like that. He did everything for me, thinking it was what was best for me and I let him, thinking that hey why the hell not I mean I don't want to hurt him. I was such an idiot. After 3 months of crying over him and the family that I always wanted, I decided that I would make something out of myself. I have to change myself. I can't be the weak girl anymore who lets everyone walk all over her. Nope that's not going to be again. I won't let it happen. So I decided that I needed change. Not only did I need change I need to find myself. I need to find Isabella Marie Swan. And to find her I needed to get rid of his 'Bella' and find my 'Bella'. I got out of bed and called the one person that I knew always wanted to change people: Jessica.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Jess, it's Bella"

"Yea I know. I have caller ID"

"Okay then. Umm... I needed a favor, I need a change Jess and I need your help"

"Hmmm finally trying to get over Cullen huh? Well I'll be over in 20 minutes. I have to stop at Wal-Mart and get a few things for your umm.. Reinvention"

"Hey Jess? Thanks."

"Don't be silly Bella. I've been waiting for you to come to your senses for a while now and I'm so glad that you called me to help you. Okay I'll be over in a few"

With that she hung up. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like Jessica but I'm so glad that I have her. Not I felt so bad for ignoring her whenever the Cullen's were around. I'll have to make it up to her. I got out of my stinky pajamas and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I decided to brush my hair as well. It looked terrible. I hadn't been taking care of it; actually I hadn't been taking care of myself. While I waited for her I started to clean my room. It was a mess. I put all my dirty laundry in my hamper and organized my dresser. I was almost done when the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs but me being a super klutz I fell. I got back up and ran towards the door.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door

"Hi! Okay so I got everything we need for you and move let me in" she pushed past me and I closed the door behind her.

"Okay, tell me where your bathroom is and we can start by dying your hair. I wasn't sure if you wanted to dye it or if you would rather just have streaks in your hair so yea. I was thinking that we could give you purple streaks or red ones or we could die your hair black. That would look nice."

"Umm Jess I think I want to die it all black. No streaks. I think that's too much for me."

"Okay then. Let's go to your bathroom."

I lead her to my bathroom and she started to work her magic. Around two hours later we were done. My hair was wet and black. I loved it.

"Okay Bella. Now let's dry and then straighten it. Sit here"

I sat on the chair in front of my dresser and Jessica went to work, she was amazing. It wasn't like all those time when Alice decided to play Bella Barbie with me. Jessica actually asked me my opinion and I was happy with what she was doing to my hair.

"Done" she said "Bella you look amazing. Oh My God where have you been hiding this beautiful face?"

"Please Jess I haven't been hiding it anywhere. You just never paid attention"

"Oh Bella I swear you will bring out my lesbian side."

"Hey baby. You'll bring out mine too"

"Let's go out tonight? I really want to go watch a movie."

"Okay but the movie is on me. Hang on lemme just call my dad"

I dialed his number "Hi dad"

"Hi Hun. What happened?"

"Dad, me and Jessica are going to Port Angeles to watch a movie okay?"

"Okay Bells that's fine with me. Just be home before 12"

"No Problem dad. And thank you"

"No Problem Bells. Have fun" and he hung up.

"Lets go"


	2. Jacob Black and Sam Uley

Bella's POV

That movie was amazing. I can't believe I hadn't done this before. I couldn't thank Jessica enough for helping me. I was so happy.

"Bella lets go"

"Where Jess?"

"Home! I'm so tired."

"Okay Jess let's get you home"

I drove Jessica home and put her to bed. I then drove myself home. The porch light was on so I knew my dad was awake. I parked behind his cruiser and unlocked the door. "Hi dad" I said as I walked into the house.

"Bells is that you?"

"Yes dad it's me"

"Did you have fun honey?"

"Yea I did. I'm so glad I went out with Jess today. I'm actually even happier that she wants to be my friend"

That's when he turned around to look at me. He stayed silent for two minutes. "Hmm a new look eh? Maybe it'll do you good. I think you needed a change."

"It'll do me good. Don't worry daddy I know how much you worried about me these past few months and I swear I won't ever put you through that again." I went up to him and gave him a hug. "I love you daddy"

"I love you too baby girl. Never scare me like that again. I thought I lost you bells I really thought I lost you and that you wouldn't go back to the happy, loving Bella that came to live with me" he was hugging me while saying all this so I hugged him tighter. My dad and I, we didn't do well with emotions but sometimes I think we needed to tell each other how much the other meant to us. We let go of each other after a couple minutes

"I'm going to give you that Bella again, dad. Just give me a little time and soon I'll be good as new." I told him "Now you should go to bed. I'll make us a super breakfast okay?"

"Okay Bells. Goodnight" and with that he went upstairs to his room.

I couldn't believe I was so selfish. I mean how could I? did I not think of my father the entire time I was with Edward? I neglected him so much. I made myself a promise right there. That I would take care of my dad and I would never forget him like I did before. He loves me so much and I love him too but I guess I was too blind in Edwards love to ever think about what I was putting my father through. This made me think, what was it about him that made me forget my life, my dad, my friends? There was something that kept tugging at the back of my mind but I couldn't get it. I knew the answer was there but it was out of my reach. I thought about all my friends. Jessica, she really is a good friend. She was there for me today. She helped me and I would forever be grateful. She should've hated me after all those months of ignoring her, of stealing her 'crush' or making her boyfriend like me. But no, she didn't hate me.

I thought of Angela, the only person that still talked to me at school besides Jessica. She was too nice to me. She knew when I didn't want to talk and she knew when I wanted to talk. She didn't ask me too many questions, just gave me a comforting hug when I needed it or sat beside me in silence when I didn't want to talk. I haven't been fair to her either. She shouldn't have had to put up with when she could've been out there with Lauren, Tyler, Eric and Mike. I felt bad now. I would have to make it up to her too.

Then I thought about Jacob. Jacob Black. The kid who rebuilt my truck for me, the truck that I loved so much and the truck that everyone though was a piece of crap. I hadn't seen him in forever. He come over with Billy one time after Edward left but I was too busy moping to even look at him. I needed to go and apologize to him. I would to see him tomorrow and also thank Sam Uley for saving my life that day.

I went up to my room and changed into my tiny pajama shorts and a tank top. I would not be sleeping in those stinky pajamas again. I lied down on my bed and thought about how I used to cry myself to sleeping thinking of him lying down next to me every single night. Right now I thought it was very creepy considering that he never slept and watched me all night. With that thought I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had in the last 3 months.

I woke up with the sun shining through my room. The sun is never out in Forks. Maybe today would be a good day. I remembered my promise to my dad from yesterday and went to go brush my teeth so I could start breakfast. I put on longer pants and headed downstairs. I made us pancakes and they smelled fantastic.

"Hey Bells. Smells good" dad said as he entered the kitchen.

"Thanks dad. Sit I'll serve it"

He sat down and I put pancakes in his plate. He started eating and I fixed myself a plate too. I was starving. I couldn't remember the last time I had a proper meal. Dad probably thought the same thing because he was looking at me in shock.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full

"I don't remember the last time you ate so much. I'm glad you're healing Bella"

"Me too daddy, me too" I said "oh and I'm going to go see Jacob today. I haven't seen him in forever so I thought why not. I also have to thank Sam for finding me in the woods that day. I feel like I owe it to him."

"That's a great idea Bells. You do that"

We went back to eating in silence and dad soon left after giving me a kiss on the forehead. I cleaned the table and then washed the dishes. When I was done I changed into my dark blue skinny jeans and a nice pink top. I straightened my hair and put on my boots. I grabbed my purse and keys and was out the door.

The drive down to La Push wasn't long but I was nervous. What if Jacob doesn't want to see me? What if he ignores me because I ignored him when he came over? All my worries were put to rest when I parked in front of the Black house and Jacob came running out of the house. He had my door open and me in his arms before I could even turn the truck off. I was being crushed by a very good looking and HUGE Jacob Black.

"Jake. Cant. Breathe." I said

"Oh sorry" he said and put me down "Wow Bella you look good. And I'm so glad you came to see me. I thought you might not want to be friends with me but I'm so glad you're here"

"Why would I not want to be your friend? I like you Jacob and I'm so sorry I ignored you when you came over that one day"

"Oh umm cause I said some not so nice things to you when we came over. And I'm really sorry too because I really shouldn't have said anything. So let's just forgive and forget okay?"

"Okay Jake. So what do you want to do? I just came here to apologize because I wasn't sure if you would forgive me or not."

"Let's go to the beach and catch up okay?" with that he grabbed my hand and led me to the beach. We sat on a log and talked about everything. I told him what it was like to be with Edward and how he made me feel, I told him how I felt after they left and he hugged me. I also told him how I left about what I did to Charlie.

"Bells that's not your fault, you were going through a bad break up"

"I know Jake but I can't help but feel responsible for what I did to him. It's not my fault but it's not his either. He didn't know what he was signing up for when he took me in. but I'm going to make up for it."

"That's all that matters. As long as you want to fix it, it's all good." He gave me his huge smile. Sometimes I wished I had a little brother like him. I hugged him again

"Thank you Jacob. You're awesome."

"Yeah I know"

We spent a little more time at the beach and then headed back towards his house. That's when I remembered that I had to go see Sam Uley too.

"Jacob. Do you know where Sam Uley lives?" he stiffened.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to go thank him for finding me in the forest that day, I feel like I should because he did save my life and no matter how many times my dad thanks him it's not the same."

Jacob gave me his address and all the instructions to get to his house. I was parked in front of a beautiful white house with flowers in a matter of minutes. I had no idea what I was going to say to him but I had to say something, so I got out of my truck and went up to the door and knocked. A beautiful young native woman opened the door to the house. I was struck by her beauty and then I saw the scars on her face. She was still so beautiful.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan. Is Sam Uley home? I need to speak to him" I said to the beautiful woman.

"Oh of course, you're Chief Swan's daughter. Come on in. Sam's inside. Come on in."

I walked inside and saw that the house was very warm and welcoming. It had just the right amount of a woman's touch to it.

"Your house is beautiful" I told her.

"Oh thank you. I did it myself. I'll go get Sam" and she walked out of the room

I wanted to live somewhere with someone and paint my house. I wanted to bake cookies just like im sure this woman was doing right now. I wanted to live in a warm comforting environment like this. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie and I love living with him but it has too much of the bachelor pad look to it. I was deep in thought when someone cleared their throat. I jumped and that person chuckled.

"Im sorry I didn't need to scare you" I looked up and saw the owner of the voice, Sam Uley.

"You didn't scare me, just caught me off guard. I'm Bella" I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He looked at it with an amused smile and then shook it.

"I know who you are Bella"

"Yeah you probably do. Anyways I wanted to thank you Sam. For finding me in the woods that day, for saving my life, for indirectly saving Charlie's life, just thank you."

"Bella I'm glad I found you when I did. And if I could I would save you over and over again. I'll never forget the way you looked that day on the forest floor and to be honest I have wanted to take care of you since but I don't think your dad would like that." He chuckled "I just… I don't know I want to help you Bella so if there's anything that you ever need, don't hesitate to ask me. Think of me as your older brother. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my little sister safe"

I had tears in my eyes by the time he was finished. I got up and hugged him "thank you Sam" he stiffened for two seconds but then hugged me back. "You're Welcome Bella"

_Here is Chapter 2! i hope you like it. review and tell me what you guys think._

_xoxo Pauly_


	3. What is happening to me?

Bella's POV

I stayed at Sam's house for a couple of hours. I found out that the beautiful woman who had opened the door was his fiancée, Emily. I felt like a part of their family. Sam actually thought of me as his sister, which I think was weird because he just met me but he keeps saying that he feels like we have a weird brother-sister connection. I believed him because I felt like he was my brother too. I felt warm and protected when Sam was around. I couldn't help myself and decided to ask Sam about Emily's scars.

"Sam. How did Emily get those scars?" I asked him when I was sure that Emily couldn't hear us. Sam stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong Bella. He just doesn't like to talk about it." Emily replied while coming back into the room with a tray of muffins. "It was a bear attack" she said and then looked at Sam who was too busy looking at the floor. "if it wasn't for Sam I don't know what I would've done. You know people look at you differently if you have scars on your face. They think you're a monster and I'm so glad I have my Sam here to protect me from everything. It doesn't matter to me what they think of me. The only person that I care about is sitting right here next to me." There was so much love and affection in her eyes that I had to look away. When I looked back Sam was slowly tracing her scars. Both of them had so much love shining through their eyes. I was getting over Edward but it still hurt to know that he never thought of me the way Sam thinks of Emily or the way Sam looks at Emily. I wanted a love that was as pure as theirs. I wanted to have a special someone who could just stare into my eyes all night. I wanted to be loved the way Emily was loved.

"I should be going" I said breaking them out of their trance.

"I'll walk you out" Emily said and stood up with a he smile on her face.

As we were headed towards the door Sam came up to me and gave me a hug "come back to see me soon okay?" he said to me.

"I will Sam but you guys have to come over sometime too" I told him

"Of course" then Emily and I walked towards my truck. Emily surprised me more than ever by hugging me before I got into my truck then she said:

"Don't be a stranger okay? Keep coming over. I don't usually get a lot of company so its nice to have a girl friend who doesn't always act like a child. I'm glad you came over today Bella"

"Thank you for letting me stay so long Emily. I had a lot of fun and trust me ill be over so much that you'll have to kick me out of your house"

"Never going to happen honey. Not you better get home before Chief Swan sends a search party for you"

I laughed and got into my truck and then drove off.

I had a wonderful time with Sam and Emily but something was bugging me again. I didn't know what it was but it was bugging me. I got home and realized that dad wasn't home. I went to the kitchen pulled out yesterday's leftovers and left them on the shelf for him to see and went to bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Shit it was Monday and I had to go to school. I slowly got out of bed and grabbed my toiletries. I would have to shower today. I showered and shaved and straightened my hair. Today I decided to put on my white skinny jeans and light blue top. I looked good. Dad had already left o I made myself a bowl of cereal and left. I got to school right on time. I got out of my truck and almost ran to my first period class. I ran to my seat next to Angela. She just stared at me

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked her

"No it's just that you look different"

"Oh well umm okay" and I went back to focusing on the lesson. I had to get my grades to go back up. It was the final year and I couldn't afford to do worse than I had been doing these past months. I needed to get my grades to go back up.

During lunch I sat next to Jessica. Who kept saying "you're going to make a lesbian out of me." We played with our food and everyone was shocked to see me play fighting with Jess.

"Bella baby you look hot" the annoying voice of Mike Newton reached my ears.

"Back off Newton. She's not interested." Jessica came to my rescue.

"Let her speak for herself Jessica. No one asked you" said Lauren

"Back off Newton. I'm not interested" I said looking at Lauren and then at Mike. Lauren looked kind of shocked that I had actually said something. I've never said anything to her before. I've always let her get away with all the shit she pulls, but not anymore. I promised myself that I wouldn't be a door mat anymore so I was speaking up for myself.

"Happy Lauren?" said Jessica in a fake sweet voice. Then she turned to me. "Tell me Bella who was the hot native with you at the beach yesterday?"

Oh god "Jacob? He's an old family friend, wait, how do you know I was at the beach yesterday?"

"I was there with Angela and we saw you guys but didn't want to interrupt because it looked like you guys were having a serious conversation."

"Yeah well he's Jake and before you ask yes he's single. I could introduce you guys"

"Ah I knew there was a reason I liked you"

"Shut up" I said to her "You would like me even if I wasn't introducing you to a hot native"

"What the hell? How can all of you guys be okay with this? She ditches us for the Cullen's and then comes back like nothing ever happened?"

"Baby you're just jealous that the Cullen's were interested in me and not you. You can't stand the fact that you have been here and studying with Edward for 3 years now but he never so much as looked your way but he loved me."

"He dumped you in the forest because he loved you, right?"

"If you don't know what happened Lauren I suggest you keep your mouth shut. But then again a whore like you doesn't know how to keep that thing shut. I know how many 'offers' you made Edward while I was dating him and I know how many offers you have made too almost the entire male population of Forks High" I said while looking her in the eye.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" she murmured

The bell rang so Jess and I went to biology. Hand in hand. The rest of the day was uneventful. Finally the bell rang and we ran out. I couldn't wait to get home. I had plans with Jacob again. I promised to meet him at first beach.

I got home and changed into my swim suit and put a skirt of top of my bikini bottoms I also wore an over the shoulder top to cover up the top part of my bikini until I was at the beach. I arrived at the beach and waited for Jake. 15 minutes went by and then half an hour. Soon it had been two hours and Jacob hadn't shown. I decided to go to his house. I got there and banged on his door. He opened the door looking very angry.

"Jacob. What the hell? I've been waiting for you for two hours now. You can't make plans and then not show up."

"You need to get out of here Bella. I don't want to see you. I don't want to make plans with you and I don't want to look at you." He hissed in my face.

"You've got to be kidding me. Well okay I've already been abandoned once I can get abandoned again. No big deal. You know what Black? Fuck you! There is nothing wrong with me. It's just the guys I hang out with. They're all mentally disturbed and then PMS. I mean seriously, one day they tell you they want to be your friend and then the next day they tell you they don't want to see you again. Or one day they tell you they love you so much and the next they break up with you." I was angry. Really angry. No one will play with my emotions again. Ever. I walked towards my truck, got in and drive towards Sam's house.

When I parked in front of his house I saw a couple half naked boys standing in the front yard. I swear I heard one of them say something like "oh hey, it's the leech lover" I walked towards one of them and asked "is Sam home?"

"No sweetheart he has work to do right now but I can help you"

"No its okay, I just needed to talk to him for a little bit"

"What does your ass think it's too good for us and only ask for help from leeches?" an unknown voice said. I tried to locate the voice behind all these boys and then I saw him. His body was shaking and I didn't know if I should be scared or if I should go and try to calm him.

"Paul! Paul calm down" the guy that was talking to me said.

"No Jared. Does she think she's too good?"

"She didn't even say that man! Calm down"

"So you're supporting the leech lover too now eh?"

I was too busy looking at his much toned body to pay attention to anything he was saying. He was beautiful. Wait what? I looked at his arms and all I would think was being wrapped in those arms and sitting very comfortably by the beach. I was thinking about being held up against the wall while those beautiful lips kissed me. What am I thinking? I've never thought this way about anyone. Not even Edward. Now I wanted to kiss some unknown man? That when I looked up into his eyes and my world froze. It was like everything that connected me to this world had suddenly been cut off and that man -who had suddenly stopped shaking- held me to this earth. I couldn't describe the feeling but I wanted to stand by him for the rest of my life. I wanted to be wrapped around him every second of the day. I wanted to wake up with him in the morning. What was happening to me?

_Chapter 3! i hope you guys like it as much as i liked writing it so please review and tell me what you guys think. and ill try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. _

_xoxo Pauly_


	4. Paul

_**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight! Stephanie Meyer owns it all. **_

Bella's POV

"That did not just happen!" I heard someone mumble. That pulled me out of my daze and I turned to look at who said that. I saw the guy – Jared – looking between the both of us.

"Oh shit!" the gorgeous man in front of me said. "This is not happening!" with that he ran to the cover of the trees and all I could do was watch as he disappeared. "Who know this would happen to Paul?" Jared said. That's when I saw Sam and Jacob coming out of the trees Paul had just disappeared into. Jacob looked at me and froze. I looked at Sam and he just smiled and then jogged over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Hey!" he said putting me down. "What's he doing here?" I asked him looking at Jacob, who wouldn't meet my eyes. Sam turned around and followed my eyes.

"Oh he's working for me. Why?"

"That's nice. I didn't think he would join the 'gang' he told me to stay away from"

"What?" Sam asked me.

"He told me you were the leader of a gang and now he's hanging out with you." I said looking right at Jacob.

"Bells look-"

"Don't Bells me Black. Get out of here I don't even want to look at you! What do you think? – I said walking towards him – That you can just play with my feelings? Make me feel like I belonged somewhere and then when you thought you didn't want to spend time with me anymore you throw me out like yesterday's trash? I'm better than that Jacob and thank you for making me realize that I can't depend on someone else for my happiness." At least he looked ashamed. Good!

"She's going to give Paul a run for his money" someone behind me said. My heart beat sped up at his name. I don't know why but just listening to someone say his name gave me butterflies. Jacob looked right passed me. "What?" he yelled. He started walking towards Jared and Jared started backing off. "Whao Jacob! Chill man! He didn't imprint on her" Embry told him.

"Yeah he didn't! But I certainly did."

We all turned around to see Paul walking towards us once again dressed in cut offs. Oh my god. He looked so good! I don't think I should be having these thoughts considering that Jacob looked like he wanted to murder him. He started walking towards Paul, "You didn't!"

"Oh I did" Paul replied.

"How could you? You made me stop talking to her and then you go ahead and imprint on her? She's MINE! Has been ever since that stupid leech left her. I've been in love with her since we were little Paul, since we were in diapers." Jacob was in Paul's face by now. I didn't like the way he was talking about me. I'm not an object.

"What the hell? I'm not an object Jacob Black! I was never yours. EVER! And I never will be. I don't care what you think Jacob, if Paul imprinted on me – whatever that is – I'm happy he did. I've told you before and I'll tell you again for the last time. I don't love you." I told him.

Jacob turned around and looked at me. He was angry. "You can't say that Bella! I know you love me, I know it"

"Ugh!" I turned around and looked at Sam "Is Emily home? I'm starving!"

He laughed, "Yea she's inside! Let's go feed the little girl."

"Please! I am not little!" I told him

"Oh really?" he taunted me.

"Watch it Uley"

"Watchu gonna do little girl?" I saw that Paul was standing behind Sam and had turned the hose on and was holding it out for me to go get it. I ran past Sam towards Paul and grabbed the hose. I turned around to see that Sam was turning around to look at me and I sprayed him! He was shocked. He stood there for a whole minute before he realized what had happened. Paul burst out laughing and so did all the other guys besides Jacob. He stood in one corner sulking. Oh wells. Sam started running towards me and snatched the hose out of my hands. I took cover behind Paul getting him wet in the process. He grabbed me by my waist, picked me up and held me while Sam sprayed me with the hose. It was so cold!

"Put her down guys." We heard Emily say. Sam dropped the hose and looked at her. We were all laughing really hard as Emily threw towels towards us. Sam dragged himself off in a hurry and we all laughed I didn't know any of these guys but I really wanted to get to know them. I really want to get to know Paul. He was different, he just looked different, and this wasn't like the time with Edward. This guy looked so good but not unnatural. He looked human, he looked real.

We all went inside to see that Emily had baked us cookies, this was only my second time here but I could see myself coming here in the future. It fell so natural being here couldn't help but feel at home.

"Okay guys this is Bella. Bella these are the guys" said Sam

I felt very awkward but they were family, Sam's family which made them my family even if I didn't know all of them.

"Hi guys" I said and a chorus of "hey Bella's" was heard around the room. There was only one waste that I paid attention to and his voice was not in the voices I just heard. I turned around to look him only to find him staring me. I raised a narrow and said "what?"

He just smiled and shook his head. "What don't I get a hello from you too?" I asked him. "You do actually but not in front of all these people" he said.

Everybody in the room was now quite. They were all looking at us. Jacob got up and left, I could tell he was angry but honestly I didn't care because this is my life and I get to decide who I like and who I don't. I thought and looked away from Paul. I can't do this. I just broke up with someone and I'm thinking about how beautiful this man is? This is not happening to me. I don't even know him and I already want to jump him and not get off for the rest of my life. "Okay guys stop staring" Sam said out of nowhere. I'm so glad he existed because it would be awkward if they had not looked away. I blushed because of the things running inside my head. "I should really be headed home Charlie will be expecting me. I have to go make dinner. Thank you for having me Emily; it was a lot of fun even though you weren't in the fun. Just… Thank you." I told her. She walked over and gave me a hug. "You're welcome here anytime Bella. I'm so glad you haven't blocked people out. It'll take some time but well get there and one day you wont have to secretly check Paul out!" she said and winked at me,

I was horrified. I can't believe she caught me doing that! Shit! They guys in the room started laughing and Paul just looked amused. I was blushing and tried to hide my face with my hair. "Don't do that. I like your blush." I looked up and once again met the gaze of Paul. I looked away again.

"I really should be on my way now." I told them and started to walk outside. I knew he was following me. I didn't know how but he was. I know he was. I reached my truck and I turned around.

"I'm not a good person Bella and if you know what's best then you'll stay away from me because I won't be able to stay away." He said to me

"What is it with people telling me they're not good? I'm not a baby I think I know what's good for me and what isn't. plus even if you weren't good for me I would take it" I said with a wink. What the hell? Where did that come from? He looked at me with a satisfied grin and then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want to hang out after school tomorrow?" he asked. YESS! But I had to be calm about this. Play it cool Bella.

"Yea sure. That sounds nice." I told him. Something about that look in his eye told me that he saw right through me. "Okay ill meet you at first beach then?"

"Sure Sure" I said and I swear I heard him growl. I got in my truck. "Bye Paul"

With that I pulled out of the driveway and thought about what was happening to me the entire ride home.

_im sorry guys! i didnt get a chance to update sooner. ive been really busy but ill try my best to update at least twice a week from now on!_

_Heres chapter 4! i hope you guys like it! review and tell me what you think!_

_xoxo_

_Pauly_


	5. Not Again

Bella's POV

I heard my alarm clock go off but I didn't want to get up. Today was going to be a very long day. I slowly got out of bed and thought about the day that lied ahead of me. I was excited to see Paul. I would get butterflies every time someone would mention his name. I heart would race. I don't understand this feeling….. Actually I do. I have felt this way before. With Edward. He made me fall in love with him really fast, made me think about him all the time. All I could do was think about him and I closed myself off from the world. I got too involved with him and his family. I thought I had gained another family but in reality I had lost my own. I can't do that again.

I grabbed my toiletries and headed went to take a shower. I came out and got dressed in a simple white v-neck, dark blue jeans and white flats. I went downstairs and found a note on the table. It was from Charlie telling me that he wouldn't be home until late so I should go over to the blacks for dinner. I grabbed a granola bar and my keys and left. School was going to be a pain in the ass today! I wasn't ready to deal with anyone or anything. As soon as I parked my truck in the parking lot Mike ran over to me. "Hi Bella" he said.

"Hi Mike" I answered him with the best smile I could give him without showing that I was annoyed.

"So Bella… a few of us are going to watch a move later. Wanna come?"

"Uhh no Mike I cant. I going over to Jacobs house after school. Sorry."

"Oh that's okay. Maybe another time then? Just you and me?"

"I don't think so. I would rather go with everyone." I smiled at him and walked away. Since I was talking to everyone again he was going to keep asking me out until I go out with him. "BELLA!" I saw Jessica running towards me. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Jacob Black is standing right there with some other really good looking guy and they're asking for you." I knew she was talking about Paul. It had to be him. She told me to follow her and I did. I saw all these girls drooling over Paul and I wanted to punch them. He saw me and smiled. I just looked at him. That little voice in my head kept saying 'remember what happened before Bella. You can't let that happen again.' I slowly walked towards them. I looked at Jacob and said "What?" I flinched at my tone. I didn't even realize that I was angry. "He wanted to talk to you. No. We wanted to talk to you" he said.

"Well here I am. So say whatever it is that you came here to tell me." I was pissed. This guy treats me like shit one day and then the next he behaves like nothing is wrong?

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I really am. Same made me. I swear." He looked sad.

"Is that it?" I asked. He nodded so I turned around and started to walk away. "Bella." he screams. I keep walking and don't turn around. I get to my homeroom and sit in class. He can't come to my school with the boy that I think I like and apologize to me. Who does he think he is? Why didn't Paul say anything to me tho? Why was he even here if he didn't want to talk to me? He was being very friendly last night and now he's being rude? Why? I sat through first and second period and thought about him. When the bell rang, Jessica came over to where I was sitting and said "so what's the deal between you and Jacob Black? And that other guy. Who was he?"

"I'm not talking to Jake cause he's being an ass. And the other guy, umm honestly I don't know why he was here." We walked out together and went to my locker. I put my books away and Jessica shoved hers in my locker too. We went to the caf and found a place to sit. Lauren looked at me with disgust so I said "Hi Lauren. How are you?" with a huge fake smile. She looked even more disgusted and Jessica started laughing which made me laugh too. We sat down and started talking to people when I overheard Lauren say to Tyler, "Oh yea that was Paul. Were on and off, were off right now because I forgot to go over to his house. He can't resist me tho so he'll call me soon." I froze. I can't believe what she just said. How can he be the way he was with me yesterday and actually be dating her? Why would he be doing that? Was he playing with my feelings? Was it happening all over again? I was once again falling for someone I barely knew. I tried to ignore her and went back to my conversation but I didn't say much. I don't know why but it hurt to know that he was hers. I was in physical pain. I don't know why and I don't know how. All I know is that it hurt. A lot. The bell rang and I ran to my next class. I can't do this. I have to stay away from Paul. I have to.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, I didn't even notice the final bell until everyone started to pack up. I ran out to y truck and then remembered that im supposed to go to the Black's house today. Damn it. I slowly drove towards La Push. When I got there I saw that Jacob was there will Embry – I think that's his name. "Bells?" he said as soon as I got out of the truck. "My dad told me to come here" I explained myself. I didn't want him to think I came here for him. I went inside and found Billy sitting in front of the TV. "Hi Billy" I said

"Bella! Hi, your dad told me you guys were coming over. Where's the old man?"

"He's at work. He should be on his way tho." I told him and sat down next to him. I got bored after a while. "Billy do you want coffee?"

"Sure honey."

I went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. I could see Jacob and Embry talking and they kept pointing towards the house. Finally Jacob ran off towards the woods and Embry came towards the house. I was putting the coffee in mugs when I heard "Hi Bella" I turned to see Embry standing there. "Hi" I said and went to give Billy his mug.

I came back into the kitchen to see Embry sitting on a chair. "Do you want something?" I asked him.

"Uh no. Jake had to go do something so I thought I would come and talk to you. Ya'know get to know you and stuff." He smiled at me.

"Okay then" just then I saw Sam, Jacob, Paul and that other guy – Jared – come out of the woods. "What is it with people disappearing into the woods and then popping out of them? Is there like a secret hideout in there or something?" I asked Embry. He just laughed and said "No Bella. It's just faster to go through the woods."

All the boys came into the house and then into the kitchen. Sam came over and gave me a hug. "Hey Bells. How are you sis?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sam. Well as fine and I can be"

"Bells we have to tell you something."

"Okay I'm listening" I told him.

"What do you know about our legends?" he asked me.

"Umm why?" I asked. "Just tell me Bella" he said.

"Jacob told about you guys being descendants of werewolves and about vampires and shit."

"Do you know what the Cullen's were Bella?" Jacob asked me. I glared at himand didn't answer. "Bella come on –"

"Shut up Black! Sam if he asks me anything I swear ill kill him" Sam looked at me and then at Jacob, then he said "Jacob shut up"

"Do you know what the Cullen's are Bella?" Same asked me.

"Yes" I whispered. Half the boys looked shocked but not Sam.

_Here's Chapter 5! Im so sorry i couldnt update earlier. ive been so busy with assignments and stuff i hardly get any free time. Christmas Break is coming up so hopefully ill be able to update faster. Again im really sorry you guys! Read and Review! tell me what you think! it always makes me happy to know what you guys have to say about the story!_

_xoxo_

_Pauly_


	6. Imprint?

Bella's POV

"Yes" I whispered. Half the boys looked shocked but not Sam. I heard someone growl but chose to ignore it. I looked up at Sam and he looked calm so I decided to ask him "Why?" and then something else popped into my head. How did he know what the Cullens were? "Sam! How do you know what they are?" Sam looked at me and then looked over my shoulder at someone.

"Bella. What Jacob told you is true." He told me

"Well obviously! I spent half my time at the Cullens house, I know they are vampires." I said to him.

"No Bella. I mean what he said about us being descendants from wolves." Everyone looked at me and then each other. "Okay well that's umm… acceptable? I mean the Cullen's were vampires so why can't you be wolves?"

Sam looked at me and then said "hmm you are good with weird." Everyone started laughing. Then Sam looked at Paul and said "Paul you need to tell her. Now!"

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Okay guys lets go. We'll be in the living room with Billy." Sam said to Paul and everyone walked out. Jacob stayed a little bit longer than everyone else but then after I glared at him, he left. Paul still gave me butterflies and all that stuff but I still didn't know him and right now I felt like my life was about to change. "Well?" I asked him.

Paul looked up at me and said, "I imprinted on you."

"Okay? What does that mean exactly?"

_**AN: I'm hoping all of you guys know what imprinting is, because I won't be explaining it again in case it's not the same as what Meyer described in the book.**_

"Okay wait! So you did this thing when you looked into my eyes and now I'm supposed to be your soul mate? You're joking right?" I asked him.

"You think I wanted this? To be stuck with a leach lover for the rest of my life? I didn't choose this. I don't know what the hell the Gods were thinking but here I am." He said to me. What happened to the Paul that was picking me up yesterday and wanted a hug?

"Is that why you were nice to me? Because of the imprint thing? You don't really like me, do you? I'm a leach lover like you just said. I was stupid enough to fall in love with Edward Cullen. A vampire. Oh this is amazing!" I laughed. Even though nothing about this was funny, I was freaking out and all I could do was laugh.

"You think this is funny leech lover? Nothing about this is funny at all. I'm stuck with a spineless leach loving bitch for the rest of my life and there isn't shit I can do about it." He growled.

"You know what Paul? Fuck you! I spent the last two days thinking, 'Paul is pretty. Paul looked at me like that' blah blah blah. But now I know it's all because of this stupid imprinting shit. Listen here you! – I pointed at him – I don't care what this means but lemme tell you one thing. I don't want anything to do with you because quite frankly you don't look like you're any better than Edward fucking Cullen." I was angry and I know I shouldn't have said some of the things I did, but he was freaking me out. There was no way in hell I was going to let another person tell me I was their soul mate and how I needed to change for them. Just like that, before you know it, the little bit self-confidence I have will disappear and I'll turn into that scared Bella again.

Paul started shaking. He was shaking really bad. What was happening to him? Even though I was really angry at him two seconds ago, I was really concerned now. "Sam?" I called out and he ran into the kitchen. He saw what was happening and growled at Paul "Outside Paul! Now!"

Before I could even blind, Paul ran out the Blacks back door. "Sorry Bella. I'll go after him." Sam said and disappeared out the back door after Paul.

"I think I should go home now." I told no one in particular and practically ran out the front door.

After getting home all I could think about was Paul and his sudden shaking. I don't know why he did that and quite frankly I didn't care. Ok no I lied I cared. I cared so much but I wouldn't admit that to anyone that wasn't me. I wanted to know what was wrong and I wanted to fix it. I wanted Paul to be okay. With these thoughts I got into bed and fell asleep. That was the first time I dreamt of a wolf. A silver wolf to be specific.

Once again I woke up to the sound of my annoying as flip alarm clock. I went through my morning routine and ended up wearing a black hoodie with my dark blue jeans and black shoes to go with it. I ran downstairs to see that Charlie was gone again. I drank a glass of milk and was out the door.

Once again school was a blur. With finals approaching the teachers were giving a lot of homework so I couldn't even avoid our lunch table. I sat down next to Jessica and started eating. "So guys, I was thinking we should go to first beach. All of us. Just like that one time when we went after Bella moved here."

"Oh my god lets!" Angela said. Everyone else agreed, including Lauren. She just needed a reason to put on that bikini of hers. Slut. Everyone agreed to go on Saturday. We would meet at my house and Mike would bring his dad's SUV so all of us could go with him. It was Friday and honestly I was really excited about the beach. I just wanted to feel like a normal teenager. A normal 18 year old girl who isn't involved with the supernatural world, who didn't have her vampire boyfriend leave her and who had a werewolf imprint on her. Just one day where I could be a normal girl with normal problems.

_Okay guys! Here's chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy it and dont forget to tell me what you think. Also last time i had someone review and tell me what they would like me to add to the story. i really appreciated that so please if there are any ideas that you would like to share with me and would like for me to add into this story then let me know. if your idea goes with what i would like to write then i will definitely add your ideas into it! :D Again! Dont forget to review and tell me what you think! it always makes me happy to know what you guys think about the story!_

_xoxo_

_Pauly _


	7. The Beach

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window. The sun never shines in Forks. My mood was amazing today! We couldn't have picked a better day to go to the beach. I got out of bed with a smile on my face and hoped into the shower. I took my time lathering my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and shaving. Once I was sure there wasn't even a single extra hair on my body, I got out of the shower and dried myself before walking to my room. I looked for something to wear to the beach when suddenly a box fell out of my closet. I picked it up and there was a note on it – "Bella. I know you don't like wearing bikinis but still, here you go honey. I think this will look great on you – love mom". I opened the box and a beautiful black bikini fell out. I picked it up and silently thanked my mother for always buying me thinks like these. I put the bikini on and it looked good. Then I combed and blow dried my hair. I put on my denim shorts and a blue shirt that I tied across my stomach. I've never worked out or anything but my legs and my stomach looked really good. I threw on my flip flops under and I was ready. I went downstairs and eat my cereals. Charlie was gone again. I was starting to worry about him, I didn't know what was out there and it terrified me that my dad was out there. I was just putting my bowl away when I heard a honk outside. I rushed out to see that Mike had arrived along with a couple others. "Hey guys" I called out. "Hey" everyone said back. I walked out and asked "So who are we waiting for now?" Mike being Mike was the first to answer me. "Were waiting for Lauren now". "Oh okay ill just go grab my bag and then well all wait for her."

I ran inside and grabbed my bag, which had an extra towel, some sunblock and a change of clothes. I walked back outside just as Lauren pulled into my driveway. I locked the door and walked up to Jessica. "Hey Jess" "Bella!" she screamed and hugged me. "Alright ladies and guys. Let's get going." Mike said and we all piled into his SUV. Mike drove to beach and everyone decided it would be fun to sing songs, so everyone sang while I tried to block them out but eventually I joined in. it felt amazing, to be out with normal friends who knew nothing about the supernatural world, who had such simple lives. Today I wanted to forget about Edward and Jacob and Paul. We got to First Beach and everyone got out. We all walked down the beach looking for a good spot to sit with our little group. Eric and Angela were walking together, Lauren and Tyler, Mike and Amber and me and Jess. Tyler found a spot and sat down so everyone started sitting down near him. We were there for a while when I felt a random pull in my chest. I looked around and spotted Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Paul. Oh shit! One day! One day was all I asked for. "Let's go swim." I told Jessica. She looked at me, laughed and screamed "Guys lets go swim!" she got up and tossed her shirt aside to reveal a red bikini. She tossed her shorts aside and ran towards the water. I got up and took off my shades, shorts and shirt and also ran towards the water. Everyone else followed. I saw the Lauren was wearing a blue bikini while Angela had a one piece suit on. Amber was wearing a polka dotted gray bikini. Mike came up behind Jessica and grabbed her by her waist and then threw her into the water. I laughed until I felt Tyler come up behind me. Before I had the chance to say anything I was being flung into the water. When I re surfaced I saw both Mike and Tyler laughing. I walked towards them and put my arms around Tyler's neck. He locked down at me and then I pushed him. He fell into the water and I burst out laughing. I knew someone was watching us but I didn't dare turn around to look.

We finally decided to get back to our stuff so we could dry ourselves off and get the food from Mike's car. I walked towards my spot and saw that Sam and his 'pack' were sitting there with a couple other guys. They looked a lot like the guys from the rez but there was something different about them. I walked up to them with Jessica and stood there until one of the other guys turned around to look at me. He smiled and asked "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"You're in my spot" I stated simply.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella." Sam said to me. I just shrugged. They all moved and I heard Sam say "well meet up at my place to finish this tonight. You guys can enjoy yourselves for now." I wanted to know what they were talking about but then I figured that it's none of my business. I sat down and started to dry myself off. I was talking to Jessica until I heard someone scream "PAUL" I froze and then suddenly turned around. I saw Lauren throw herself onto Paul. What the flip? He grabbed her around her waist and started saying something in her ear. He looked up and locked eyes with me. Then he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand while she led him over to us, while still looking at me. Lauren came up to us and said "Guys, this is Paul. He's a… close friend." Then Paul pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. I couldn't look. Less than 24 hours ago he was telling me that I'm his soul mate and now he's making that sluu giggle? I was staring at the water alone because Jessica had left to go sit with Mike, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see the same guy that was in my spot earlier "You mind if I join you?" he asked me.

"Go ahead." I told me and he sat down next to me. Instead of looking at the waved he looked at me. I turned to face him because it felt weird. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled. "You are so weird." He told me. "Why do you say that? You don't even know me." I said to him.

"Well there's so many good looking guys here – a couple of whom want to get your attention – but you're sitting here looking at the water? Either you have a boyfriend or you're married or you're in love. So tell me, which one is it?"

I looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet and then answered honestly. "I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not married and I'm definitely not in love. Plus half of these guys are like my brothers."

"Ouuuuu you just friend zone all of those guys!" he told me.

"No I only friend zoned a couple. I'm not blind I know these boys are hot, and lets just say I wanna keep a couple of options open." I told him with a wink.

"You know if I took my shirt off I would be 'hot' too!" he told me with a laugh.

"I don't know umm…." Im so stupid I didn't even ask him his name.

"Josh" he said.

"Oh sorry Josh. I'm Bella by the way" he laughed so I continued. "so I don't know I mean I think I can tell when someone is hot and I don't think you can make me think that way about you." What the hell was I saying? Ok I have no filter in my mouth.

He looked at me and then stood up and took his shirt off. "Oh my…" he had an amazing body. Holy shit you can't tell he's hiding all that under his shirt. He laughed again and said "Your turn." I looked at him like he had lost his mind, but then I decided to go for li. When was the last time I had fun? I couldn't remember. So I stood up and once again took off my blue shirt to reveal my black bikini top. I didn't put my shorts back on so I stood there in my bikini. He looked at me and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the water. I screamed and kicked my legs but he didn't put me down. He threw me in the water and then when I finally came up he was laughing. "Oh Josh you really shouldn't have done that." I said as I walked towards him. "Why is that?" he asked me.

"Because" I walked up to him and like I didn't with Tyler I put my hands on his shoulders and then pushed. It didn't affect him at all. I stood there shocked that he hadn't moved and then suddenly he grabbed my waist and fell backwards. Once again I was under the water before I could even blink. When we re surfaced his hand was still around my waist and he pulled me out of the water. "Not cool, Josh" I told him. We walked back towards the rest of the group and I saw Paul watching us. Josh growled next to me and I saw that he was glaring at Paul. I just kept walking. Soon it was twilight and the La Push boys lit a bonfire. I sat next to Josh again and we talked. Paul glared at us from across the fire, Lauren practically in his lap. Once again our eyes locked and I couldn't force myself to look away. His eyes showed betrayal and guilt and one more emotion that I couldn't really figure out. "Bella…" he called out softly but I heard him clearly. I wanted to get up and go to him but I couldn't. Not after what he said yesterday. I was hurt and I was angry. There was no way I was doing this again. Finally Josh pulled me out of my daze. "Bella?" I turned around and looked at him "Yea?" I asked. "I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes." Then he looked at Paul and said "What's your deal with him?" "Nothing." I said a little too quickly. "Really?" he asked.

"Yea." I said again.

"Okay then. Prove it"

"How do I prove it?" I asked him. I would do anything to show everyone the Paul didn't matter to me. I had to. I don't know why I felt like I had to but I did.

"Go out with me." He said like it was the simplest thing ever.

"What?"

"Go out with me." He said again but a little but slower.

"And that'll prove that I have nothing with him?" I pointed to Paul who was still looking at us.

"Yup, that should prove it." He said and smiled.

"Okay then. Pick me up at 7:00pm tomorrow." I told him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I said. I heard Lauren scream and turned around to look at her. Paul had stood up and Lauren was now on the ground instead of Paul's lap. Paul started walking towards us and Josh stood up, pulling me with him. "Don't touch her." Paul growled. Now he was standing right in front of us.

"You don't own her Lahote." Josh replied. Paul grabbed Josh and pushed him and then they started hitting each other. "Oh shit." I heard someone say but I was too involved in the fight to figure out who said it.

"PAUL!" I screamed. I saw Josh punch him in the stomach.

"Josh let him go." I said and tried to pull him off of Paul. But it didn't work. I turned around to and saw Sam watching the whole thing with an amused face. "Sam! Get them off of each other." Sam just shook his head. I turned around and faced the fighting boys again. "JOSH YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW. PAUL PLEASE STOP." I screamed. Paul turned to look at me and Josh hit him on his face. Paul fell and I fell down next to him. "Shit Paul! You're bleeding." I told him as I tried to somehow help his pain go away but I didn't want to touch him somewhere and make it worse. Paul looked at me and I saw all those emotions in his eyes but then he quickly looked away. He got up and looked at Josh again, "You don't touch her." He said. I was angry now. He doesn't talk to me and calls me a leech lover and then thinks he can tell my friends what the hell they can and can't do? "You don't get a say in my life Paul. If I don't want Josh to touch me then I'll tell him that. You have no right." He looked down and me and then said "Bella lo –" he stopped himself, shook his head and walked away.

"Mike can we leave now?" I asked.

"Ummm yea lets go guys." He said and we all go our stuff. Everyone started to pile into Mike's SUV and when I was about to get in someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Don't I get your number? Since were going on our little date tomorrow." Josh said to me. "Take it from Sam. I know you know him, he'll give it to you." I climbed into the car and Mike drove off. Jessica kept asking me what happened between the two guys but I actually didn't know why they started fighting so I didn't answer her. When we go to my house I saw a bike parked in my driveway. "Thanks lot you guys! I had fun." I climbed out with my bag and walked towards the front door as everyone pulled out of my drive. I turned around and came face to face with… Paul.


	8. A date with Josh

Bella's POV

I turned around and came face to face with… Paul. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He told me

"Well I don't want to talk to you. You don't get to treat me like shit and then come and talk to me okay?" I said as I tried to unlock my door. He grabbed my arms and turned me and then pinned me to the door. "Look Bella. I came here to warn you about something. Josh is not a good guy and I know you're only going out with him to prove to yourself that you don't feel anything for me. But I know how you feel princess. I know. I feel the pull too, the one I know you felt at the beach. Josh is a wolf from the Makah reservation and he knows about imprinting, he's using you to get back to me cause he knows I imprinted on you. I don't want you to get hurt Bella." by the end of his little speech he was whispering and without realizing we had moved in closer to each other. All I had to lean up and our lips would touch and I really wanted to.

"You hurt me though" I whispered. His eyes were staring deep into my soul and I was frozen. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. "I know" he whispered back. "It hurts Paul. I don't think I can let you into my life." I was about to turn away when Paul started to lean in closer. I wanted to kiss him. I really did but I knew that if he kissed me I would never be able to find myself. I needed to do that before I could do anything stupid, like make out with Paul. "Don't" I said. I was no longer whispering and that made Paul freeze. He looked at me and then mumbled "Shit." Just like that, he let me go and ran off. Just before he drove off he turned around and said, "Ask him what he is Bella. Ask him." He drove off into the night and I stood there staring after him.

I walked into the house feeling confused. Why couldn't life be easy? I could've kissed Paul and everything would've been simple! But no I, Isabella Swan am a stubborn little girl. I went upstairs and put my stuff away. I thought about what Paul had just told me. Was josh using me to get to Paul? Was he really a wolf? I knew I couldn't ask him these questions, could I? I went to take a shower because I felt dirty. After showering I put on a black tank top and my shorts and climbed into bed. My last conscious thought was about Paul.

The next day I woke up to Charlie calling my name.

"Dad?" I asked

"Good morning sweetheart. Someone's here to see you." He told me and then walked out. Who wanted to see me so early in the morning? I got up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, then my hair and took my shorts off to put my jeans on. Whoever wanted to see me wasn't going to see me in my night clothes. I ran downstairs and saw Sam sitting on the couch next to my dad. "Sam?" I called out. He turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Bells." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I needed to talk to you." I looked at my dad and told him, "We'll be in the kitchen dad." He nodded and I walked into the kitchen with Sam following behind.

"Well?" I said once we were sitting around the dining table.

"You met Josh last night" he said. I don't think he was asking me but I nodded.

"And Paul came to talk to you?" this time he was asking me, so once again I nodded.

"Bella you need to be careful with Josh. He's not a good guy." He told me. "I don't want to tell you a lot about him so when he picks you up for your date today ask him who he is and where he's from. Paul wasn't lying when he said Josh might be using you." He looked me in the eyes and said "He doesn't want to see you getting hurt."

"Well Sam as nice as that is, Paul already hurt me and I will not ask Josh anything I don't want to ask him. Paul doesn't like that someone might be interested in me. He thinks since he imprinted on me I belong with him? Well he needs to get his head out of his ass and think again because there is no way I would ever get involved with someone like him. I'm sorry Sam I know you think of him as a brother and stuff but I can't do this." He makes me so angry. Why did Paul make me angry? I don't know, but he does.

"Bella I think you should give Paul a chance. He's a really good guy."

"You should leave." I told Sam. "If you came here to talk to me about Paul or about me going out with Josh today you need to leave." I got up and walked towards the door and opened it for Sam to leave. "Sam's leaving dad." I told Charlie and waited for Sam to leave. Sam looked apologetic but walked out and I slammed the door shut.

I maybe stubborn but I wasn't stupid. There has to be a reason why Sam and Paul both warned me about Josh. I would have to ask him tonight. I went upstairs and did my homework for a couple hours and then came downstairs to cook for Charlie. After I put the food on the table I called Charlie in. We sat down and started eating.

"Hey dad?"

"Yea?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I'm going out tonight with a friend." I told him.

"Okay." He replied and went back to eating his food. Well that was easy. We ate in silence. I loved Charlie cause he didn't ask too many questions. He minded his own business and I minded mine. We finished eating and I put everything away. I was deciding what I should wear when someone texted me,

"Hey sweetheart. It's Josh. I need your address to come pick you up"

I quickly typed my address and sent the text. It was already 5 so that gave me 2 hours before Josh would show up. I decided to straighten my hair and wear my black skinny jeans with my white v-neck. I looked good. I decided to put eyeliner and mascara on as well. I was ready around 6:30 and went to sit with my dad while I waited for Josh. at exactly 7 the bell rang and my dad told me that he was going to answer the door. Two minutes later my dad walks in with Josh and he's smiling. Well I guess whatever Josh said to my dad made him happy. I get up and hug my dad and were out the door. Once were outside Josh says "You look good Bella." I smile and thank him. Honestly he looked good too. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and black jeans. He opened the passenger side door of his car for me and I got in. he ran to the other side and got in as well. "Where are we going?" I ask him after 10 minutes. "It's a surprise." He told me.

"Josh seriously? I hate surprises."

"You'll like this once Bella." he continued to drive in silence. What the hell happened to the guy that was kinda sorta flirting with me at the beach yesterday?

He parked in front of a fancy looking restaurant and we got out. We walked in and the waitress led us over to a table. She put the menus down and left. "What are you going to order?" I asked him. "Well I was thinking that both of us could have stake? I heard it's amazing." I think okay sure why the hell not and tell him that's fine. The waitress comes back and Josh tells her what we want. "Josh?"

"Yea?"

"Where are you from? I haven't ever seen you around here so I'm guessing you aren't from here."

"I'm from the Makah Reservation."

"Oh isn't Sam's fiancé from there too?"

He looks at me in a weird way and then replies, "Yea she's actually a relative so I'm staying at her house right now."

"Is that how you know Sam and Paul and the rest of the guys?"

"No" he replied curtly.

"Then how do you know them?"

"Don't worry about it Bella. It doesn't matter. I didn't bring you here so you could interrogate me."

"Why are you being such an ass? You're the one that wanted to bring me here in the first place." He was seriously pissing me off. I was starting to believe what Paul and Sam were telling me.

"I'm sorry you're right. It's just that I don't know how to act around such a beautiful woman." He took both of my hands in his and looks into my eyes as he says "I have unfinished business with Paul and Sam and I'm sorry if you think I'm being an ass."

I pulled my hands away because I felt uncomfortable. We talked about me for the rest of our meal. "Wanna go to first beach?" Josh asked me as we pulled out of the car park. "Sure." I told him and once again he started talking about me. Why was this guy so interested in what I liked to do? He hasn't said a thing about himself. Soon we were at First beach and Josh parked his car. We got out and I took my shoes off because I wanted to feel the sand between my toes. As we were talking Josh tried to take my hand but I pulled it back. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze and he just smiled and kept walking. "What are you Josh?" I finally asked him the question that had been bugging me since Sam left this morning. "What do you mean Bella? I'm a guy."

"No Josh, ugh forget it." I kept walking and this time Josh grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. He spun me around and looked into my eyes and then my lips. I don't want to kiss him. He started leaning in and I tried to get away from him but his grip was too tight. A second before his lips touched mine I saw him look over my head into the woods and smirk. His lips were hard and all wrong. I tried to push him away again but he wouldn't move and continued to force himself on me. I pushed once again and this time and moved. I opened my eyes to see Paul standing in front of me and Josh on the ground. My lips hurt like hell and I'm sure they were turning purple or something. Paul turned around and grabbed my face with both his hands. "Are you okay Bella? he didn't hurt you did he?" He looked so concerned. When I was about to reply Josh pushed Paul and he fell on me making us both fall onto the ground. He got up and punched Josh in the face so hard that Josh started shaking.

I saw Josh turn into a golden brown wolf and then Paul into a silver one just like from my dream. The Josh wolf attacked the Paul wolf and the Paul wolf fell. It got back up and bit the Josh wolf. The Paul wolf fell down after the Josh wolf kicked it and then it started coming closer to me. I was scared and I think the Paul wolf was unconscious. I started to crawl backwards, keeping my eyes on the wolf. I saw the Josh wolf turn back into Josh and he grabbed me by my hair. "I can see why he wants you. Too bad he won't get you right? You know what? I think I'll let him have you, but only after I get to have my way with you little girl. I've been looking for a way to get back at this asshole for 5 fucking years now and you my dear are the perfect way." He yanked my hair with one hand so that my neck was exposed to him while his other hand ran up and down the side of my body. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "You feel that?" he rubbed something hard against my stomach. I was confused for a second and then realised it's his… Oh my god. "Let me go Josh. Please. I already told you we have nothing going on. I don't even know him. Let me go Josh." I pleaded because I knew where this was going to go. He was going to rape me and then send me back for me to live with whatever he would do to me. "Oh no baby. you think I'll let you go after this little problem?" he rubbed… IT against me again. "You have to take care of that for me. Paul is going to hate himself for not being able to protect you and then well be even. You don't know how long I've waited for this." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I started kicking my legs and screaming. He put me down and hit me on the head with what I think was a rock. The last think I remember was Paul moving and trying to get up and then there was darkness and I fainted.

_Okay guys! So here's chapter 8. I hope you like it! Once again, please review and tell me what you think about the story so far and feel free to share some ideas that you would like for me to put into the story. If I like the idea and it fits well with the story then I'll use it. So yea. Please review guys! _

_xoxo_

_Pauly_


	9. What Happened?

Bella's POV

I woke up and didn't know where I was. I was going to open my eyes when everything came back to me. The fight between Paul and Josh, them turning into wolves, Josh was going rape me. Oh my god where was I? I slowly opened my eyes and prayed that it had been a dream but the pain at the back of my head told me if wasn't. I opened my eyes and I was blinded by the bright light. I quickly closed my eyes and I heard someone cuss "Shit!" I opened my eyes again to see that someone had turned the lights off and it was dark now. I looked around and didn't see anything. What the hell? Someone was here though. They turned the lights off and I heard them. "Bella?" I heard and turned towards the voice. Paul stood there in a dark corner watching me. "Paul?" I called out. He came closer and stood right by the bed I was sitting on. "Paul what happened?" I was freaking out. I needed to know what had happened after I blacked out. Paul sat down and started smoothing my hair.

"Nothing honey. You don't have to worry about it. You're here and you're safe." What the fuck? No I needed to know. "Paul just tell me! Please." He stood up and walked towards the door. I thought he was going to leave but then he turned around and took a deep breath. "I saw that he was about to kiss you and that you were struggling. He looked right into the woods where I stood and smirked at me and then kissed you. I saw you trying to push him off of you and he wasn't letting go so I pulled him off." He looked at me because I had started shaking. Josh was a fucking monster. I took a couple deep breaths and nodded at him to continue.

He sighed and continued, "Well you know what happened after that. He phased and to protect you I did too. He kicked me in the head that's why I couldn't get up and help you. Fucker knocked me out. But yea when I came to, he hit you in the head with a rock. He put you over his shoulder and ran to his car. I got up and ran towards him. By this time the pack knew there was something wrong and when they saw through my mind what was happening, they ran to the beach to stop Josh from getting you in his car. Josh's pack ran to the beach as well and then stood in front of us so that we couldn't get to you. Sam phased back to talk to Matt – the Alpha of their pack – and he told Matt that either Josh lets go of you and they get out of La Push of we attack because their Pack mate threatened an imprint. Matt told Josh to let you go but said that HE imprinted on you so he couldn't do that. The fucker was lying through his teeth." He stopped talking because he was shaking really badly. He stood there trying to calm himself while I thought about what had happened.

"What happened after that? I know he didn't imprint on me cause I didn't feel the tingly feeling or whatever when I looked into his eyes." Paul nodded and then continued on with his story. "Josh had put you in the car by then and you were still unconscious. He told Matt to 'deal with us' and that he's going back to the Makah reservation. There was no way in hell that I would let him leave with you. I jumped on his car and dragged him out. I was going to attack when Sam alpha ordered me not to. The stupid fucker would've died and I would've been happy and you would've been safe. Finally Josh said that he was willing to leave you here if we let him go back home. Sam obviously let him and he ran off. I was so pissed at Sam but I guess I know why he said what he did. We don't need a war with our neighbors. I had to make sure you were okay so I phased back and pulled you out of the car. Oh by the way, there's a little bump on the back of your head but it should go away in a couple of days. And yea so umm… I brought you to Sam's place and here we are." He ended with a little smile.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's 5:30 in the morning"

"You stayed here all night?" I asked him, shocked that he would want to stay here for so long.

"Ofcourse I did. Why wouldn't I?" he looked confused.

"Cause ya'know I'm a spineless leech loving bitch that you got stuck with. I though you would be jumping with joy when Josh said he wanted to take me with him." I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to answer me.

He sighed and looked up "Look Bella. I never meant to hurt you. Really I didn't. I haven't ever let people get close to me and when I imprinted on you at first I was really happy but then when Sam told me about how you dated that leech and it was you that he found in the woods I thought I would always come in second to the fucking leech because I remember that broken girl who kept saying 'he left me' I know. And to know that your own imprint doesn't want you well I didn't know what to do so I said those things. I'm not good with all this emotional shit cause I had the shittiest childhood and whenever things get to ummm… I dunno emotional I react violently. My parents never loved me Bella so I knew that you couldn't either. I'm damaged goods. I know it, the pack knows it, hell the whole town of La Push and even Forks knows it." he had turned to face the closet so I got out of bed and walked up to him. I gently grabbed his chin and made him turn towards me. I gasped when I saw tears in his eyes. I reached for his hand and smiled when mine fit perfectly in his. I led him over to the bed and made him sit down. I kneeled in front of him and said, "Look Paul I'm not going to say I know how you feel because I don't. but I know what it feels like to be unwanted, I do. You're an amazing man Paul. You saved my life yesterday." He looked up at me and I decided to add "and my virginity" he gave me a little chuckle. "I'm willing to give this a shot if you are but you have to promise me that you won't act the way you have been since the last few days. If you want us to try Paul you have to open up to me and let me help you." He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm willing to give it a shot too. As long as you're here I swear I won't react the way I did." I hugged him back and replied "Good."

I pulled back from him and went to sit on the bed again. "So wolf boy you wanna tell me why Josh wanted me?" he tensed slightly and then replied, "Josh was a really good friend. I used to go up to the Makah reservation all the time before I phased. One day he introduced me to his girlfriend. She was pretty with long hair and blue eyes. They had only been dating for a month or so when I met her. He was my only friend and so I stayed at his house and well one day Josh was out. Pack business I guess – so his girlfriend comes over and I tell her that he's not home and she says that's fine she'll wait for him. It wasn't my house so I let her. I went back to my room and lied down trying to take a nap before Josh got back. I wake up to see her sitting on top of me. She umm… he wasn't wearing anything…" he looked down and seemed embarrassed. He continued talking but he was still looking at his hands. "I told her to get off because when Josh got home he would kick her ass out of here. She didn't so I pushed her off of me and I went to the front door do I could get the fuck out of this house. That's when Josh decided to come home. I opened the front door and he was standing there with a huge ass smile. I let him in and his lady friend walks out of my room. Naked. Josh freezes and then looks at me. I was sleeping and so my hair was all over the place and Josh assumed we had sex. That was until the bitch started screaming and crying saying that I took advantage of her. Josh was pissed and when I tried to explain it to him he hit me. I obviously got angry and hit him back. The bitch kept screaming but no one was listening to her anymore. Finally Matt came and pull us apart with a couple of other guys from his pack. I went back to La Push and he went back to the bitch. A month later she dumped his ass cause she was pregnant with some other dudes kid. Josh obviously assumed it was mine and ever since he's been threatening me."

Holy shit! Oh my god! What the fuck is this? "Josh wanted to get me pregnant and send me back here?" I asked him in a little voice. He nodded. I started shaking again, thinking about what would have happened if Paul hadn't come when he did. Paul pulled me close again and rubbed soothing circles on my back until I calmed down. I looked at Paul's watch and realized it was already 7. "Shit Paul. I have to go to school." He looks at the time and then nods.

"Jacob and Emily went over to your house last night to tell Charlie that you were staying with Em last night and Emily picked up your clothes for you. They're in there." He pointed to a bag in the corner of the room. "Okay let me get changed and stuff. Where's the bathroom?" he pointed to another door and I got up and grabbed my bad and went to have my human moment. I froze. I didn't need to call it that anymore. Edward wasn't human but Paul was. He had a heartbeat and ate food just like me. We would be equals, not immortal and mortal. I got my toiletries out and went about my business. I changed into the blue skinny jeans and black hoodie Emily had picked out for me and put my sneakers on. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Paul hadn't moved from where I had left him. He looked up at me as I closed the bathroom door and said "I'm driving you to school and I'll pick you up to. Cause you don't have your truck." I nod again and he leads the way out the door. I see a plate of pancakes on the table and ask "is that for me?" he smiles and nods. I sit down and devourer the food. When I finished it was 8:00 we needed to leave right now if I was going to make it to school on time. "Let's go or I'll be late!" I ran out to his car and got into the passenger seat while he got into the drivers. He started driving and we asked each other questions about what we wanted to know. I found out that Paul's dad was out there somewhere but no one knows where exactly. His mom had died when he was 15. That was 5 years ago. He had no siblings and he was 20 years old. He had phased 2 years ago and he loved it because it gave him a sense of belonging somewhere. We reached FHS and he parked his car. "I'll be here when you get out." He told me with a smile. Then he leaned over and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. I smiled and gave him a hug and then got out of the car. I saw him drive away and I couldn't get rid of the stupid grin on my face.

_Happy New Year! :) so guys here you go! i had someone review and tell me to update NOW so i decided i would! just to make that person happy! this chapter has some important information in it. it might be boring yes but we all needed to know why Josh wanted Bella. Paul is a good guy, he just doesnt know how to deal with his feelings. so i hope you guys enjoy and remember to review! i love hearing from you guys! _

_xoxo_

_Pauly_


	10. Jessica!

Bella's POV

I saw Paul drive away. I was happy but I was also terrified. When Edward left I told myself that I had to find myself. I turned around to see half of FHS looking at me. I could see Lauren and Amber in the crowd. I walked up to the doors when Jessica came running out. "Shit Bella, I need to talk to you." She grabbed my hand and started running in the opposite direction. "Jess! What happened?" I ran with her because she wouldn't let go of my hand. We got into her car and she turned around to look at me. "I met Jacob last night." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay?" I said but it sounded like a question. "Something really weird happened. He's all I can think about Bella. I mean I don't even know, we stared at each other for so long until some guys came and pulled him away. I don't know what's happening. Please, please, please say you'll take me to La Push today and introduce me to him!" I knew what had happened. Jacob had imprinted on her. I was happy for her, really happy. I pulled her into a hug and said, "Of course I'll take you! I'm sure Jake will be super happy to see you!" then I winked which made her blush. I was glad that I would now be able to confide in Jessica, all the things that I had kept to myself ever since Edward introduced me to this fucked up world. "Okay let's go to class. Queen Bitch over there is looking at us and if looks could kill, I'm sure we would be dead by now." I said pointing towards Lauren.

We got out of the car and headed inside the school. The day was passing by really fast. I thought about Paul and what he said this morning. He was a sweet guy I guess, with a really crappy past. I didn't want to start dating him or anything! But I think we can be friends and see how it goes from there. I might think Edward was an asshole but that doesn't mean I'm totally over him, because if I'm honest I'm still hurt. He hurt me, his whole family hurt me. Then I started thinking about Josh. He was going to rape me last night and then send me back to Paul. Paul wouldn't have been able to even look at me. I would disgust him. I was scared because I had a feeling that this wouldn't end just because Josh had been caught. He might not hurt me next time but he sure would hurt Paul. I didn't know if I could handle something like that again. Before I knew it, the last bell rang and I walked to my locker. Jessica ran up to me and started giggling. "What happened Jess?" I asked. I couldn't keep a stupid grin off of my face, her laugh was contagious. "I'm so excited! You're taking me to La Push right now!" she squealed. "Jessica! Paul is coming to get me. You can ride with us if you want and I'll get Jake to drop you home?" I asked her. "OHMYGOD really? He'll drop me home? Omg Bella I love you" she grabbed me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I laughed and closed my locker. We walked out of school together and I saw Lauren talking to Paul. She wasn't talking – oh no – she was practically throwing herself onto him in hopes that he'll look down and see her boobs. That bitch. I saw red. I marched towards them, pulled Lauren off of him and smashed my lips onto his. He stood still for a moment and then returned the kiss in full force. I don't know how long we stood there kissing each other. It felt good. I never thought kissing someone could be so amazing. Edward always held back and only ever pecked my lips. This felt so good. I don't know how I never kissed Edward like this. I don't know how he could not kiss me like this. Eventually I pulled back and looked into Paul's eyes. He looked at me with so much love and devotion that I wanted to cry. I told myself that I wouldn't get involved with anyone else but this was becoming harder and harder. How was I supposed to be his friend if I couldn't stand the sight of him with another girl? How am I supposed to be just his friend if every time I see him ill think of how good his lips felt on mine? "Umm excuse me bitch! But Paul and I were having a conversations when you come here and showed everyone how much of a slut of you are." Lauren sneered at me. She just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. I heard Paul growl and I shushed him. I could handle her. "Oh I'm sorry. All I could see was you trying to shove your boobs in his face while he was looking at me. Are you upset about the fact that I get all the guys you want? Honey if you stopped sucking every guys dick maybe they would look at you with some respect. So now, I suggest you get the fuck out of my face." I looked over at Jessica who was smiling at me and Angela who looked shocked. "Let's go Jess." I told her. I looked up at Paul to see him smiling down at me. "She's Jakes imprint." I simply told him. "I know" he said. We all got into Paul's truck and made our way to La Push. Jessica was jumping with excitement and I was happy with her. I may have been hurt by Jacob's words but I would never wish for him to be unhappy. I had Paul now and it was only fair that he has someone too. We made it to Sam's house in record time. We all got out and headed inside to find the entire pack gathered around Emily's tiny dining table. As soon as they realized we were there they froze. I saw Jacobs staring between Jessica and I. he was the first one to break the silence. "You guys know each other?" he asked me. I still wasn't speaking to him and Jessica sensing some tension replied instead, "Yea! We've been friends ever since Bella moved to Forks. Oh and I hope you guys don't mind me being here. I'm sorry if I'm intruding but Bella said it would be okay and so did he" – she pointed towards Paul – "but I can leave if you want me to." Jacob jumped out of his seat and screamed "NO!" everyone stared at him with an amused smile. "I mean no, of course you're not intruding. You can join us." he smiled at her and Jessica smiled back.

Jacob turned and looked at me. "Bells, I'm –" I cut him off with my hand. "Save it for someone who cares Jacob." I looked up at Paul and said "Can we go to the beach? I think my job here is done." He smiled and led me out of the door. I don't know why I wanted to be alone with him but I had a feeling that whatever was going to happen would change me forever, but for the better.


End file.
